


Daily Drabbles (Chinese Translation)

by keepcalmandtranslate



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Show Business, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 演藝圈AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmandtranslate/pseuds/keepcalmandtranslate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Great thanks to the amazing, generous Old Beginning New Ending for sharing her wonderful stories with us, and giving me the authorization to translate these into Chinese. Also thanks to my dear friend Puffinuzu for discussing translation tips with me. I own nothing but an authorization. Sorry for any mistakes made. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Day 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldBeginningNewEnding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldBeginningNewEnding/gifts).
  * A translation of [Daily Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387196) by [OldBeginningNewEnding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldBeginningNewEnding/pseuds/OldBeginningNewEnding). 



> Great thanks to the amazing, generous Old Beginning New Ending for sharing her wonderful stories with us, and giving me the authorization to translate these into Chinese. Also thanks to my dear friend Puffinuzu for discussing translation tips with me. I own nothing but an authorization. Sorry for any mistakes made. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neko Kets妹子的點文內容：新人演員Jack，藉飾演Jack Frost首次亮相演藝圈，在某個訪談節目中他承認自己暗戀主演「HTTYD」的著名演員Hiccup，并表明自己想與對方合作。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作注： 這是第四篇！特別感謝 FF的Neko Kets給予我鼓勵c:
> 
> 呃……現實演員和人物角色之間不存在任何關聯，衹是借用了一兩個名字。我認真的。
> 
> 棄權聲明：我僅擁有我的創作靈感和我的筆電。

* * *

 

第四天：演藝行業

 

_『這麽説， Overland 先生，傳言被證實了嗎？您真的會和 Hyse 先生共同出演 《 捍衛聯盟 》 的續作嗎？ 』_

****

隨著滿不在乎的哼聲從嘴角漏出，Hamish的目光掃過筆電熒屏，郵件來信的圖標彈出顯示界面。他不確定其他工作人員是否也對此略知一二，但他此刻能毫不猶豫地站出證實傳言。實際上，这也是在仅三天前他的经纪人和制作方刚刚商榷后定下的。

 

自他飾演了夢工廠動畫《馴龍高手》中的一個龍騎士Hiccup，他的演藝事業開始小露苗頭。他爱着那个角色并投入其中，使他令人印象深刻又過目不忘的表演爲他在演藝界贏取了大量的好評關注。當然，他的心里自始自終都有爲那個骨瘦如柴的維京少年保留一席之地，不过当他们会给他一个新电影的角色，Hamish也能毫不讳言的道出他渴望与梦工厂合作。

 

_『是的！三天前我接到了製作商的電話，他們決定讓他出演電影 _續集_ _！_ 』_

 

「嗯……那麽他就是你新的合作演員?」Hamish將原先定格在訪談節目的視綫移開，小幅度的揮著手朝America打了個招呼。

 

America——也就是「HTTYD」粉絲口中的Astrid——坐在沙發上遞給Hamish他的杯子，杯中的咖啡仍是熱氣騰騰。

 

「沒錯，就是他，長得不錯，對吧？」Hamish答復著，舉起杯子小抿了一口。他因咖啡的苦澀眯了眯眼，且在暗地提醒自己不要做得太明顯；America是個很稱職的好友，他也很依賴她的陪伴，而他過人的演技似乎並不能將他在番外篇《夜煞的禮物》中吐得七上八下的真實感發揮的淋漓盡致，也許那裡面還含雜了少許假戲成真的成分。

 

她給電視屏幕上的演員抛去個贊許的眼神，注視著他變換豐富的手勢和滿腔熱情的神態。「你和他在某些地方挺相像的。」她如此評論道。

 

Hamish淺笑:「也許吧？」两个人的演艺事业因出演了梦工厂的角色而起步，更是使原本便备受期望的角色更是收获如潮般的赞扬，製作方不止一次提及他們會在「RoTG」的續集里展現完美無缺的團隊合作。

 

他曾觀看過《捍衛聯盟》的首映，Jackson Overland與他飾演的角色之間緊密的聯繫，使他對這位優秀的演員心生敬意。也正因如此，棕發男孩能輕而易舉的將他當年稱「RoTG」為自己最喜愛的電影的事實公佈於眾。而對方坦誠真實的行為舉止和處事反應，令他怎麼也不敢相信「RoTG」竟是Jackson Overland的首次登台。

 

且然，他在三年前從未想過會能在對方的續集和對方搭戲。

 

(話説回來，他也沒想過自己會飾演Gerard Butler*的兒子。)

 

聽著無趣的采訪者喋喋不休，Hamish伸了個懶腰；他被安排好在這個月與相關演員及工作人員會面，他思尋這會是個好機會和自己同事工作的演員（至少）粗淺相認。儘管此時，America似乎比他還要專心于看訪談，接著，Hamish看向熒幕，他多少能猜出些頭緒了；Jackson Overland飾演的「Jack Frost」曾吸引了大量觀衆的眼球: 不僅他擁有掌控冰霜的能力，也是由於他自身淘氣的行爲舉止。他輕咳，把他朋友放在帥氣演員上的注意力拽回。「我敢肯定Hiccup看見Astrid轉戀上某個冰霜精靈后會傷心欲絕。」

 

America朝他翻白眼:「你就是喜歡把假戲演真，我有説錯嗎？」

 

Hamish面帶笑容: 「習慣而已。」他們在前段陣子才剛完成《伯克島的守護者》最後一部續集的拍攝工作。

 

「嗯……」America把注意力重新放回訪談上，毫不在乎對方否認指控的言行；明顯而不幸的是，有些人對Jackson Overland飾演的角色感興趣，是因爲這位演員的外表符合他們的審美要求。不過，最重要的一點是，她敢言她期待對方的優異表演。「你對這夥計的印象如何？」

 

忖思，他還沒想過這方面，棕發男孩玩弄了會兒手中的杯子，才把想法低語出口：「還好，看似是個優秀的合作夥伴。」語畢，Hamish皺臉盯著杯内淡而乏味的液體，決定爲自己尚未清醒的神志豁出去一把。

 

_『您期待和 _Hyse_ _先生合作嗎_ _？_ 』_

 

他將杯口移至嘴邊，内心已準備好讓舌尖與難以嚥口之味的接觸時，Hamish的眼角掃過Overland先生臉上突然顯現出不自然的潮紅。

_『哈哈，是啊我很期待 _！_ 』_

 

Hamish小心地啜了口后，顫抖著將臉上因痛苦而扭曲成的抽搐壓下。America仍在關注訪談，留意到采訪者在聽見Jackson Overland的理性回答時眼中掠過的飢渴。她搖著頭，嘴角卻翹起邪魅。

 

_『哦？有什麽特殊原因嗎？』_

理所當然，Hamish猜不透對方提問的意圖。

 

_『我、 _我是指，我喜歡他出演過的電影！特別是_ 《馴龍高手》 _！他令人驚嘆！_ 』_

America強忍住不在Hamish嗆到咖啡時爆出陣大笑，她遞過去個滿懷期望的目光，一臉壞笑地看他縮著身子，試圖以面色平靜地喝咖啡的方式來挽回方才丟失的尊嚴。「HTTYD」上映已久，爲各路參與演員帶來不少風光，而Hamish仍保持謙虛；那正是America喜歡他的原因之一。

_『哦，那還不是全部，對嗎，Jackson？』_

金髮女孩的視綫落在Jackson看似要崩潰的臉上，她在被采訪者對著攝像頭窘迫地笑了幾聲后，無奈地嘆了口氣。她是個聰明人，而她下一步要做的亦是從Hamish身旁逃開，爾後默倒數三聲。

_『哈哈，我得承認，我看過他演的 _Hiccup_ _后有點暗戀他。_ 』_

America完美的預料到了Hamish會驚得噴咖啡，她正謹慎地躲開那些被濺出的滾燙液體。

_『哦，多浪漫！您會在什麽時候與 _Hsye_ _先生進行拍攝？_ 』_

舌尖滾燙，喉腔燒痛，面色紅透，Hamish現在完全清醒了，他的大腦正處於呆滯狀態——迷茫、困惑、以及羞愧感，在一瞬間全都涌上了心頭。他試圖梳理方才在電視直播中發生的一切，「發、發生了什麽？」

 

_『實際上，是這個月開始！』_

 

America咧嘴嗤笑：「很好，Hyse先生，你的愛情生涯似乎有了出乎意料的轉折。」

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作注： Hyse = 冰島語的Haddock，我不擅長起名字。  
> 後續我會在明晚發上來！（我花了太多時間在查名字和找亂七八糟的東西上了OTL）
> 
> 譯注 : *= 爲Stoick配音的演員


	2. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作注：好啦，這篇是第四天的後續~
> 
> 警告：粗話描寫，上篇提及過的名字問題也會存在于此篇，文中的導演不指Peter Ramsey先生。
> 
> 棄權聲明：我僅擁有我的創作靈感和我的筆電。
> 
>  
> 
> 譯注：『』為心裡描寫，「」為語言描寫。
> 
>  

* * *

  

第五天：演藝行業 後續

 

****「** ** ****全員就位** ** ****！」** **

 

『好的，Overland……你可以的……』Jackson深吸了口氣，將安撫好的平靜緩緩呼出。

 

「導演！我們遇到了些耽擱——」

 

『你可以的，你能做到……』隨著默念在心的咒語響徹腦海，Jackson Overland走向片場周圍，甚至不去理會身旁的雜亂無章；再説了，他連自己的問題都還未解決。『對，這沒什麽大不了的——完全沒問題！可——可若是Hamish看過那次訪談……或是讀過某本在封面上印有訪談内容的雜志……或是他被他的經紀人警告了要遠離我……還要让他退出電影拍攝……』

 

「什麽！？」

 

Jackson呻吟著，毫不留情地朝腦門拍去，他再次無視了導演、全體助理及各類人員的手忙脚亂。

 

他剛才在一個勁的胡想些什麽？！

 

他得承認他認爲Hamish Hyse是個出色的演員，再且他是打心底的敬仰他的業績，可他先前斷言自己在暗戀這夥計的行爲是怎麽回事？！訪談一結束，Jackson亦陷入該尖叫至死或是鑽洞逃亡的痛苦抉擇。

 

「怎麽不見——哦！Hyse先生，您在這兒！」

 

藏在冰藍色隱形眼鏡後方的蜜色瞳孔因重點詞的出現而瞬間放大，他條件反射性的挺直了腰板。

 

「啊，是的，我很抱歉延誤了——」

 

「不用，不用，沒關係的。其他人員……很明顯都遲到了，我想我們會幾分鐘后才能拍攝。」

 

很好。他來了。機不可失，時不再來。

 

「哦？那太好了，嚴格來説我還沒遲到，哈哈。」

 

Jackson此刻推斷出有兩條路可走：若不走方案A）打著要澂清訪談上所有關於「暗戀」誤會的旗幟和Hamish搭話，冒著被當成傻瓜的風險面對由他煽成的尷尬氣氛，此外，他還可能會因他道出整件事衹是開玩笑而被對方叫滾人……

 

則衹能走方案B）裝高冷。

 

他享受扮演Jack Frost，是因爲Jack對一切都抱持自信。Jack自身有種特性，他能以一種故意會錯意的方式激怒身邊人，藉以隱藏他内心的局促不安；可那特性多半是種假象，不論是角色本身，還是演員本身。但，倘若能保留演員原有性格的一定完整性，并將它們代進所演角色的性格中去，即等同于爲角色們的行爲及動機保留了多樣性。真實而便利的演技總能博取觀眾的喜愛。

 

「那好，對了，Jackson Overland也在這兒！你們爲何不碰個面，順便互相認識一下？」

 

『見鬼！』嚥下想爆粗的欲望，Jackson再次將急促的呼吸理順，方案B在他的腦中忽閃而過。沒錯，他能泰然自若的面對一切，衹要他不在不必要的時刻提起那次訪談，何況他還能和Hamish面對面交流。畢竟，他可是死都想見一次這夥計了，在訪談上發生的小插曲怎麽可能會毀了他做了這麽久的白日夢。再説了，也許一天下來，他還能和Hamish成爲較好的朋友。

 

（或許關係還能更進一步，對。但「更多」當然會更好。）

 

如此忖著，他套上「Jack Frost」的人格，從容不迫地轉身——

 

接著，瞬間僵成冰塊。

 

Jackson不確定他大腦當機的時間是否過久；笑容凝固在嘴邊，睜得寬大的雙眸定格在看似有些迷茫的Hamish Hyse身上，但他至少能在腦子反射性地要進行坦誠宣告前把嘴閉上：『操，他變帥了。』*

 

*

 

Hamish很清楚他今天難免會和Jackson說上話，何況他們還共同擔當領銜主演。實話說，他還挺期望去開口詢問自己腦中裏一遍又一遍的重複、近乎倒背如流的訪談……「暗戀」……事件。

 

然而，當導演把他推到Jackson Overland本人面前后，方才一切想法瞬時化作候鳥——南遷避冬去了。感謝他的狗屎運。

 

既然如此，死到臨頭了還怕什麽。Hamish是個優異的演員，他已經飾演過無數的角色，可若是要褪下皮后與演員進行私下交流便是另一回事了。他沒有社交障礙：談吐風趣詼諧，在冷面幽默上別有一手，但他會每次都——而且是毫無例外的——在某些事上（就類似現在的情況）他會表現得不知所措……大概也是他孩子氣的一種體現。

 

很不幸，導演的視線定在了某個部門主管的身上，Hamish便立即被對方丟去喂鯊魚。Jackson的臉上堆滿笑容：「Hamish Hyse?」

 

_哦不，拜托別離開。很好他拋棄了我。_

__

對面的演員伸出手，而在Hamish看來那像是外星人的某種示好方式。「Jackson Overland。」演員如此介紹道。

 

_尷尬 _。__ Hamish更傾向事態變得尷尬。

 

「啊，抱歉，」Hamish低語，在嘴角漾起淺笑時伸手握住對方僵在空中的手——『冰涼徹骨，多麼適合』——看來Jackson已經進入狀態了。「時差還沒轉過來，你知道的。很高興終於能見到你，Overland先生。」

 

呼，好吧，暫且避開了風頭。

 

先不理會Jackson依舊反常地咧著嘴笑的原因，那姑且還能接受；但為何他們之間的尷尬氛圍突然就——上升了好幾個等級？

 

「呃，我想你現在可以鬆手了。」Jackson仍保持微笑，雖說Hamish愣了幾秒后才留意到他眼中輕微顯現的挑逗般的暗示。沒錯，現在鬆開男演員的手的確會是個好主意，而且 _ _哇哦__ 他怎麼沒注意到他還握著那夥計的手？「當然，這不是抱怨。」Jackson覺得他有必要再補充一句。

 

Hamish在放開那人的手時含蓄地乾笑著，他有些不知所措地回答道：「我，嗯、哈哈，呃、抱歉、對不起——」

 

「時差？」Jackson提議。

 

「時差，對！」褐發演員承認道，他搔了搔腦後，希望藉此舒緩此刻面對的窘迫。「這次的航行不太理想，由於……」

 

「風暴？」對方提疑。

 

他回以聳肩：「嗯，那也是原因之一。但我想說的是飛機上不停啼哭的嬰兒，而且我和那孩子的航班似乎趟趟都撞。」

 

語畢，Jackson笑了幾聲。哇，American會為此死而無憾的。「老是有這種事發生，不是嗎？」Hamish在Jackson來得及開口前含糊地呢喃道。「所以，續作的拍攝進行得怎樣了？」

 

「我才剛來沒多久。」Hamish回應。

 

Jackson輕笑：「我指的是《馴龍高手》。」

 

「哦，實際上，一切都進行得很順利！我們已經完成拍攝了，這幾個月正準備做些宣傳。」

 

「太好了！」那演員驚歎著，揚唇微笑之。「RoTG」的初作在這方面說得沒錯，他的笑容的確燦爛似初落的雪。Jackson推了推Hamish的手臂，俯下身調侃：「你覺得你能幫我搞到張首映禮的票嗎？」

 

「我能試試？」當然是在Jackson真有此意的前提下。「話說回來，《捍衛聯盟》的拍攝進程又如何？」

 

聳肩，「老樣子，還是老樣子：從第一天開始就一直是這樣：董事會已經發怒了好幾次，下次可能還會把誰給弄哭；Tiana和她的CGI小牙仙正練習台詞；Nick想找些無乳糖牛奶作替代品；Sanderman這回穿了很多衣服，應該不會在拍攝期間忍不住打噴嚏了；還有我敢肯定Kozmotis仍在設法提議讓他的角色穿條短褲……至於其他人，包括Aster，他們不是塞車就是航班因風暴延誤。」

 

Hamish被他的話逗笑出聲：「所以也沒什麼變化，對吧？」

 

「沒錯。」

 

難堪感煙飛雲散之餘，Jackson向他的老相識們介紹Hamish：Nick與生俱來的身材無疑會給人留下震撼，但他處事樂觀的態度像極了North。Sanderson，極度諷刺的是，他不相信「沉默是金」這句名言，還用了十分鐘做自我介紹和閒談。最後一位是令人眼花繚亂的Tiana（他們的確在她和小牙仙們排練台詞時成功的和她搭上話）。

 

那位女演員看上去精力充沛，和其他合作演員的性格一樣稀奇古怪，以及，她有種怪癖——頻頻朝他和Jackson方向看，且不止一次對他們露出傻笑。但Jackson似乎對此毫不在意，在整個過程中他都保持良好的平常心。

 

是的，毋需嚴謹的環境，一切都是平淡無奇。

 

『所以，這很棒，』Hamish想之，看著Jackson朝披著長袍、一臉慍怒的Kozmotis揮手，顯然他的宣傳工作做得不理想。『嗯，Jackson大概在對他說這都是為了電影熱度著想。嗯，沒事，無需擔憂，很好。』

 

Hamish笑著安慰自己，毫不為他的前景憂心忡忡。

 

他是個優秀的演員，他的演技精妙得能把自己的雙眼蒙蔽。

 

*

 

直到一天的工作接近尾聲，Jackson才有機會再親身面對Hamish。

 

劇組內的其他演員從各個角落聚集到一起，演藝圈的各位也都收起了原先懶散的態度。他享受今天的拍攝，即使他的角色還未和Hamish的碰面，他仍能在間息和場景切換時瞥見他熟悉的褐發演員。預料之中，Hamish出色的演技讓他能自然地融入角色當中，且毫無異感地融入主線劇情。他看上去能毫不費勁地將他的角色演得有血有肉，將他的台詞讀出生命的氣息。

 

因此，Jackson認為實話實說會是個好主意——即便是那只會令那個演員沉迷在可愛的碎碎唸中無法自拔，就像他今早那樣。

 

「嘿，你剛才很棒！」對方在看到他的微笑后也回笑的行為，足以讓Jackson想起他仍在調戲Hamish，嗯，他果然愛那夥計愛得很深。

 

「謝謝，你也是！雖然就個人來講，我樂意去和那隻貓再拍多一場……」事實上他剛完成清理貓的抓痕，「但我會更樂意和CGI拍攝，Toothless把我『寵壞』了。」*2

 

Jackson竊笑：「當然，沒有什麼比得過夜煞。還有吧，我說真的，你真的演得很認真很出色，我在看《馴龍高手》的時候你的演技是吸引我注意力的原因之一。」

 

「我、呃，我很高興你喜歡、呃、那部電影。就是這樣。」嗯。Hamish的臉頰上的顏色是因為讚美而瞬現還是因為房間的熱度？好吧，講真，只有一個方法找出答案。

 

再說了，Jackson覺得他已經受夠了拐彎抹角；最起碼他能猜測到Hamish對他……漸顯友好。「嗯我想那次訪談已經把事情講得很清楚了。」

 

對，肯定不是房間緣故。「啊、哦，哪、哪次訪、訪談？」

 

看著無謂的嘗試，Jackson不自覺地笑出聲：「行了吧Hamish，你那完美的演技哪兒去了？」

 

被提問的演員仍是紅著臉，但他嘗試以冷幽默回應：「在全日內不停奔走直到累得趴下，背台詞，與一隻喜怒無常的貓咪斗你死我活，還要穿著毛衣待在一間滿是人造雪的暖房里？」

 

「這麼說的話……你看了那次訪談？」Jackson接話，咧嘴一笑。

 

褐發演員翻了個白眼，小動作不會讓他覺得臉上泛熱。「我覺得我們都清楚答案。」畢竟，他才剛發誓自己今天不會再演第二出戲。

 

「很好……我能問你個真正的問題嗎？」

 

這次輪到Hamish蹙起眉頭，「難道回答一個真正的答案需要授權嗎？」

 

Jackson回了另一個笑容，Hamish開始猜測這夥計是不是故意那樣笑的。「我有點希望需要。」

 

「好吧，我也希望……」Hamish其實是想讓他舌頭打結。那演員聳了聳肩。「所以，問什麼？」

 

那一天的第一次，Jackson看起來是真正的……緊張了。「你……能接受我說過的話嗎？」

 

他的話將Hamish的神經繃緊至十級。「特、特指什麼？」當Jackson皺起眉朝他拋去一個能容易讀清的眼神——『你在開玩笑嗎？』——時，Hamish當然早就準備好答復：「嘿，我是指，那麼多訪談，我只是想確認我們討論的是不是同一個……」『或許，你要知道，只是試著能拖多久就多久。』控告他，這個老奸巨猾的Hamish。可若得不到一個好的答復怎麼辦？那也至少有個答復。Jackson可不想放走好不容易困住的獵物。

 

對方居然在偷笑，Hamish開始好奇事態會怎樣拉下序幕了。「哦，我不清楚……可能是關於一個主演演員……承認他愛了好幾年另一個也是主演的合作演員，而且那個合作演員還飾演過一個小個子維京？」

 

糟糕，這會以一個爛透了的結局結束。「我不記得你說過『愛上』」Hamish反詰，「而且也不是『小個子』，是『肌肉未成熟』」*3

Jackson彎起嘴唇，「不錯，你看過那次訪談！」

 

Hamish真的很希望他潮紅的臉頰能歸咎于他還在穿著的毛衣和周圍的暖氣。「那……多半是個很有可能性的答案，嗯。」

 

「那好，你能接受我的說法嗎？」那演員追擊，臉上的神色因對方可愛的表現變得更加開朗愉快。

 

令Jackson感到驚奇，Hamish的回應是個較為呆滯的點頭，緊接著是一串他熟悉的碎碎唸，「我猜，當然、我是指，也不是說我能……能對你的……說法？想法？呃、說三道四……我是說——」

 

是的，Jackson現在感覺挺好。是非常好。至少那天的結局不是以他最初的設想結束，哦不是，這個結局要好得多。當然，總要有些必要的慶祝活動——慶祝是無辜的，對吧？「你想去找點東西吃嗎？」好吧，Jackson是有點沾沾自喜了；但是，能成功地將你最喜歡的演員兼暗戀對象壓倒墻角，他覺得站得更高膽子更大。「我知道有個離這兒不遠的地方，食物美味，服務不錯。還有，位置隱蔽。」

 

在看見Hamish因驚嚇而茫然的臉色后不爆出陣大笑是得費點努力的。「啊……？」

 

Jackson輕笑幾聲，「你知道，防止有人認出你。」是，他很清楚最後一個詞暗示什麼；然而他就是想看Hamish的反應。而且，既然那夥計沒自動把門摔他臉上，他就有很大可能性確認那演員的答案會是……

 

「……可以？」Hamish確信他還沒尖叫出來，至少還能確信。

 

當然，這個走向對Jackson來說是件好事。「好！我會在十分鐘左右整理好，在大廳見面吧？」

 

「可以？」雖說這個答案在Hamish本人身上行不通。

 

但那似乎完全沒影響到另一位演員，Jackson的嘴角上揚時他在心裡默認化妝的必要性，他需要將不必要的尷尬和窘迫抹清以防Hamish覺得他們在約會。「真棒。」對，他只是贏了次和Hamish Hyse約會的機會。

 

特別棒。

 

「當然……」Hamish重複道，即便是Jackson離開了他仍傻傻地愣站在原地，在他和他的合作演員有了次密謀約會后他的春天就離他不遠了。「當然了，真棒……當然了……」*4Hamish低語著，視線呆滯地朝後倒退。最終他回過神來，緊接著脫口而出的話是：「上帝啊，剛剛發生了什麼。」

 

在他們不知情的情況下，不到六英呎的位置，導演邪笑著朝他身旁正犯糊塗的助理投去個心照不宣的眼神，「把編劇叫來，我們把這段放進去。」

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作注：我承認，我在這篇上花了比平時更多的時間，但我喜歡寫這篇！
> 
>            *=有參考到大多數的粉絲們對HTTYD2!Hiccup的感想。
> 
>            *3=DoB里的Dagur提到Hiccup是他的「肌肉未成熟之友」而且還挺適合他的；Hiccup看上去比他的實際身高要矮。
> 
>            啊，以及這篇的Hiccup不是完全私設……我借了一兩個片段從I’ll See It If I Believe It^ ^;
> 
>            ……啊啊啊很抱歉寫成這樣；；
> 
>  
> 
> 譯注：*2=這裡的原句是：Toothless Spoiled me，可以說是Toothless把我毀容了，但考慮到Hiccup喜歡用反諷就翻成寵壞了XD，當然兩個都是vt。
> 
>           *4=Hiccup在發愣的時候一連回答了好幾個「Sure」，我在此把它們翻成「可以」和「當然」。
> 
> 演藝圈AU就到此結束啦，感想puffinuzu的beta，以及好心腸的maddie願意授權給我翻譯！下一篇會是HP AU！


End file.
